1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to electric distribution systems and, more particularly, to circuit breakers mounted on bus bars of a panelboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Circuit breakers of prior construction have been provided with various means for connection to the load bus bars and neutral conductor of a service panel. Panelboards to which the circuit breakers are connected have likewise been provided with a variety of mounting and connection means for holding the circuit breakers in place. Various problems and disadvantages have existed due to such a combination of circuit breakers and panelboards including unbalanced loading, inconvenient wiring, as well as inconvenience in attaching and removing the circuit breaker when necessary.